Lupin's Kiss
by PearloftheOcean
Summary: Two souls, two hearts, entwined by love...one year to make it last, one chance to make it happen, one moment to be lost in the depths of Lupin's kiss...Please review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. The wonderful J K Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter; I just add some little adjustments.******

**A/N:** I hope all you Remus lovers will like this little story! I feel I sometimes leave poor Remus out too much in my other story, so I thought I'll make a one-shot just for little Moony; probably my favourite Marauder!

I hope you like it, please review! I love feedback!

Now, read away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
****Lupin's kiss**  
**  
****The story of Remus Lupin's first love and what he believed was his last…**  
_  
__You are my hope in times without hope, ___

_You are my beauty in places without beauty,___

_You are my light, when I am without light,__  
_  
_You are the love in my soul which is without love…__  
_  
She entwined her arms around his neck and laid her head on his firm chest. Her sleek tresses swept over his torso, and he could smell the sweet scent of jasmine and lavender in her dark locks, mixed with something else…a unique aroma, which only she could embrace. He found the smell addicting. He sniffed in her fragrance, craving it, _needing_ it.

Her warm eyes were closed, but he remembered every detail of her jade orbs by heart; from her specks of rich gold to the cobalt which rimmed her irises and the maelstrom of colours her emerald crates held. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were a tantalising crimson, luscious in taste and appearance.

She knew all of his secrets, just as he knew all of hers. She did not care that he was a werewolf…she did not care that he was a not a human…she did not care that he was a beast… Just as he did not care that she was a Slytherin…he did not care that she had to associate with the Malfoys and Blacks…and he did not care that her family were recognized for being malicious death eaters. They loved each other, and that was all that they cared about.

He lay awake on the green grass staring at the passing clouds. The warm breeze hit his face once in a while, blowing his sandy brown hair back. His thoughts wondered to the beauty that lay in asleep in his arms, her body rising and falling according to his shallow breathing. He began to reflect on the night they first kissed, and chuckled lightly…  
_  
__"I've liked you the moment I set eyes upon you" he said, giving her a heart stopping smile. ___

_"I…really…well….I…really…like you too…Remus" she stated in a nervous murmur.___

_He could read her emerald eyes and knew that she was telling the truth. Remus felt naked before her gaze but he realized with a jolt that it did not make him feel uncomfortable, as it undoubtedly would have felt with any other person. Her expression, the slight pout of her lips, beckoned him to lean his face toward hers. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over hers in a gentle, shy kiss. When she leaned up into him, he repeated the action. He stepped back and looked up to see her face once more. Her eyes were half closed in a daze and her cheeks were flushed an intense cherry colour. In his eyes, she looked most breath-taking at that moment. ___

_Remus then pressed his lips against hers again in a searing kiss. This was not the shy, tentative kiss she had expected from Remus Lupin, hell no. It was a rough kiss, a passionate one, one out of unquenchable thirst. She could do nothing else but close her eyes and respond to him; her body acting on its own accord. She felt his tongue demanding entrance, her arms twining around his neck as she welded herself to him. She felt one of his legs settling between hers and lift her up, and she opened her mouth for him, he had begged her, begged her with his warm lips. She gasped, and then eagerly kissed him back. He moved back against the door for support, taking her with him. ___

_Gasping for breath, she tore her mouth away from his and saw his lust filled eyes staring back at her. She felt the blood rushing to her face, and smiled timidly. After a moment she began to speak. ___

_"Well Remus, I certainly didn't expect that..." she said in a breathy voice, her lips swollen and her curls messy. ___

_His eyes became concerned and soft. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" he asked his voice tender and kind. It was hard to believe that this was the same boy who had just kissed her in such a fervent manner. ___

_She chuckled and shook her head. "You did anything but that Remus" she replied. He beamed in return and captured her lips keenly once again. __  
_  
He came out of his thoughts as he heard a mutter from his love. She looked up at Remus innocently with her sea green eyes and he kissed her forehead affectionately.

While he was busy gazing at the young girl, he did not notice a pair of cunning eyes watching the couple deviously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
****Few days later…****  
**  
Remus strolled down the rocky path, his girlfriend's hand squeezed firmly in his larger warm one. They were walking together when circling above their heads, was a severe-looking deep black owl, carrying a large red envelope in its beak. It swooped lower and dropped the envelope right onto her hand, causing her to have to separate it with Remus's. Remus glanced at her, his eyes full of worry and anxiety. She looked back at him, then back at the envelope lying unsteadlily in her hand. The dark-haired girl looked as though there was nothing in the world she'd less like to do than open the Howler. Finally, she seized the red envelope and tore open the flap.

Instantly, deafening voices, one screeching at the top of her lungs and the other deeply bellowing at the same time, filled the outdoors.

YOU SILLY, UNGRATEFULWENCH! DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU'RE A PUREBLOOD SLYTHERIN?! YOU'VE SHAMED OUR NAME, YOU BELLIGERENT LITTLE SPOILT GIRL! FOOLING AROUND WITH A HALF BREED! A MONSTER! THE SCUM OF EARTH! YOU'RE A FILTHY, DIRTY SCARLET WOMAN! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A DECENT CHANCE AT ANYTHING NOW, THINK OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE FAMILY, YOU ALWAYS DID PUT YOURSELF FIRST, YOU SELFISH CHILD! HOW DARE YOU?! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN MORE LIKE YOUR COUSIN NOTT? SHE ALWAYS KNEW HOW TO BEHAVE AND LOOK AT HER NOW! A PROUD SLYTHERIN, ON HER WAY TO GREATNESS! SHE NEVER WENT AROUND MEDDLING WITH WEREWOLVES IN THE NAME OF…OF BLOODY LOVE! PACK YOUR THINGS, YOU DISGRACEFUL, APPALLING CREATURE, YOU ARE OFF TO BEAUBAXTONS!

And with that last utterance of disgust, the Howler fizzled itself out. There was a dead silence for a few moments, until the young woman chuckled dryly.

"My lovely parents…" she mumbled bitterly. As she allowed every detail of every word to sink in, her face reddened a scorching cerise. Her body shook frantically with embarrassment and fury, and a frown formed on her delicate face. Gradually, she let a few tears fall, until eventually tear drops of shock, hurt and humiliation were gushing freely. Her fingers trembled as she pushed strands of her brunette locks from her tear stained face. Remus stepped closer to her, attempting to place his arms around her quivering shoulders, but she simply shrugged him off.

"Nothing's right Remus, didn't you just hear them?! They're shipping me off to bloody Beaubaxtons! How can you be so calm, don't you even care?" she shrieked, her face full of incredulity.

Remus coffee brown eyes flashed with offence and rage. 'How dare she even think that' he thought, his heart aching with sadness.

"Of course I care, don't you ever even think that I don't! I'm just trying to get my head around all this!" he fumed, but once he saw her fearful face, he calmed down and smiled weakly. He stood closer to her, and wiped away her falling tears, leaning forward to hold her.

"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry Remus, for everything they called you, please just forget about it, they know nothing of the wonderful man I'm in love with, they know nothing of who you truly are inside...they know nothing worth any importance at all" she muttered, emphasing every word she said with compassion and meaning. 

"I forgot about what they said long ago, I have selective hearing, you know? I only hear what I want to hear, how do you think I survive with James's ramblings about Lily every day?" Remus joked, grinning impishly, hoping he would get rid of the growing tension and lighten the mood. It didn't work. Her face was void of any emtion and he knew he could not just block the grief he was feeling with silly jokes. He looked at her and held her tighter in his arms. 

"Look, I love you, and I know everything will be...alright, okay?" he murmured, his voice soft, but slightly hesitant. She looked up into his eyes, and shook her head.

"It won't be okay Remus, I know it won't and so do you, but I just want you to know, I will always love you and no matter what, you will always hold a special part of my heart…" she said, her voice completely serious.

"Don't speak like this is the end, it's not fair, for once everything in my life is going right, but then it has to be snatched away from me before it even began properly" he sighed, his voice quavering. She did not notice Remus's golden brown crates glistening with hot unshed tears. He closed his eyes, trying to stop them from falling. He had to be the strong one…for her.

"It isn't the end until I stop loving you Remus, which will never happen, I may not see you in person everyday, but in my heart you will always be there" she steadily spoke, a single tear falling, symbolising everything she was feeling in that one moment.

They stood there, holding each other, keeping one another strong, knowing it was the end; the end for them as one.

Remus moved back, still enfolding his lover in his arms. He looked at her, what he was feeling could not be revealed in words, so he tilted his head forward and pressed his lips against hers.

He hoped it was just a dream...a nightmare of some sort. One that he hoped he would be waken from soon, but deep down he knew that hoping would get him nowhere, it had always failed him in the past... breaking his heart. He shook away the painful memory. He reminded himself that life is not a dream, and one day you must face reality, however harsh it may be...

Remus's kiss expressed everything she needed to know…his affection and love for her, his fury and agony at the situation and finally his unwanted acceptance. She was comforted and consoled by his warm, devoted kiss. Only Remus Lupin's kiss could do that to her; Lupin's kiss alone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you liked my first ever one-shot and Remus/OC! Please, Please, Please REVIEW! I WOULD BE IN YOUR DEBT FOREVER! I will give you a great big virtual hug if you do too!

Thanks!

Love you!

PearloftheOcean a.k.a Sonia

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
